fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 486
The Fourth Guest is the 486th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As the first and second guests are engaged in war, Irene begins to carry out her plan as the third arrives while the fourth is en route to Mt. Zonia. Meanwhile, as Brandish's group makes contact with August, Gajeel and Bloodman's strife continues, with ominous forebodings of death recited by the Grim Reaper himself. Summary Gajeel and Bloodman begin their fight, as Bloodman escapes the confines of Gajeel's iron. Bloodman warns Gajeel that what he has touched is "death" itself, to which Gajeel replies that he has been looking for a place to die anyway. Meanwhile, Irene orders Heine and Juliet to join the front lines, with the latter complaining that sending them would simply be overkill. Heine berates her, and Irene informs the duo that they currently have four guests: the first being the tigers and pegasi, the second being the fairies, the third being the remnants of the Oración Seis who have traveled to Zonia on Olympia, and the fourth guest being someone who is neither ally nor foe, thus someone who Irene says she must attend to herself. Heine and Juliet proceed to the front lines, but not before think of how foolish the fourth guest must be for attempting to stand up to Irene. Concurrently, Natsu and the others ride on an enlarged Happy to go negotiate with August. Lucy yells at Brandish, who has enlarged Natsu's head, demanding that she turn him back to normal. In response, Brandish makes Lucy's breasts shrink and grow, which makes the latter complain more. Suddenly, the group feels a tremendous amount of Magic Power around them, and Brandish declares that August has arrived. Mest, shocked by August's Magic Power, claims that the Spriggan 12 lives in a completely different dimension, and begins to doubt that the negotiations will go well. Back in the South, Irene begins to make preparations for the fourth guest's arrival. She envelopes the area around her in light, and decides to put Zeref's little "war game" to an end, as the fourth guest, who is revealed to be Acnologia, has made his appearance. Irene deviously declares that although the black dragon has arrived, she, the Scarlet Angel, will emerge victorious, laughing when all is said and done. Elsewhere, Bloodman and Gajeel continue to battle, although Gajeel fails to harm Bloodman in any way. Bloodman tells Gajeel that he is the guide to the Underworld, and surronds the Iron Dragon in a field of skulls and corpses. However, he is saved by Levy, who casts Solid Script: Shine to temporarily blind Bloodman. Gajeel tells Levy to flee, but she refuses and uses Solid Script: Mask to protect herself from Bloodman's Magic Barrier Particles. She berates Gajeel for his statement earlier, and says that she doesn't want him to die. Bloodman interrupts them, saying that by defying him, they have already chosen death. In western Fiore, Zeref feels a change in the quality of the earth's magic. Invel asks Zeref if he's alright, and Zeref expresses his concerns about Irene's plans. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gajeel Redfox vs. Bloodman Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * |Ēra}} * |Komando Tī}} * ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} Curses used * * Spells used * * * * * * * * Abilities used * * Items used * Trivia *The name that appears on Happy's hat on the cover page says "Osakana," which is a popular Japanese fish retailer. Arc Navigation